101 Ways To Kill Hollis Mann
by GAbbyIsLove
Summary: Sometimes, when you kill someone you hate, it's a team effort. IF YOU LIKE HOLLIS, THEN *NEWSFLASH!* DON'T READ THIS! Review! Suggestions needed!
1. Hawaii Part I: Death By Shark

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
**_A/N_**: _Welcome all Hollis-Haters of FanFiction! I must say this: If you **DO NOT** hate Hollis, then you should leave, because if you don't like it, you shouldn't have clicked on the title in the first place.  
Enjoy! Suggestions needed!  
Oh, and PLEASE don't give me reviews saying that sharks don't attack unless approached, I know already. I'm just having some fun, not earning my Ph.D in marine biology, 'kay?_  
**_101 Ways to Kill Hollis Mann_**  
_---X---_

**Hawaii Part I: Death By Shark**

Hollis strolled from her beach house, looking forward to a swim in the ocean. She was glad to be out of DC, that's for sure. She was sick of all the jurisdiction disputes, and the military life.

Nevertheless, all of these reasons are acceptable, but not the real reason why she'd gone.  
Mann wouldn't be able to handle accidentally running into Gibbs at any time, it was clear that they didn't really compliment each other anyway.

She continued on with her stride across the hot sand, before reaching what she thought was the perfect place to lay her towel before going swimming.

Hollis barely acknowledged that the beach was desolate and uninhabited by any travelers or vacationers, let alone locals.  
Shrugging, she unfolded her towel and placed it on the sand, then unpacked her umbrella and dug it deep into the ground.

Mann took off her bathing suit wrap, and put it on the ground, leaving her in her one-piece for swimming in the ocean.

Hollis was careful to avoid any seashells as she walked down the beach…

Closer, and closer to the water…

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she stepped into the water, testing the temperature; Perfect.

She walked deeper, and deeper into the blue until she had to start floating, which was probably about fifty feet into the water.

Somewhere in the distance, she swore she heard the Jaws theme playing, but she assumed it was her mind playing tricks on her, due to her change in location.

She suddenly became uncomfortable, overcome with something Gibbs would describe as a gut feeling. Turning around, she expected to see more people entering the water for a swim as well, only to see that the area around her was just as bare as it was before.

Mann was filled with a feeling that was a cross between suspicion, and paranoia. But a word she refused to use, was fear.

The music got louder.

Deciding that she would tan first, she began to swim back to land.

The theme that was all too familiar to her by this point in time started to quicken.

She still wasn't sure if she was really hearing it or not.

Swimming a little faster, Mann started hearing the swoosh of water from behind. She quickly turned, only to see a murderous fin breaking through the current of the water.

Her eyes widened, and out of pure human instinct, she swam as fast as possible in the other direction.  
The shark followed after her, and before Hollis could scream, it grabbed her legs in between his sharp sets of teeth and plunged her into the water.

Pain followed.

And the music stopped.  
_---X---_

_**A/N**_: _What do you think? Tell me how I did!_

_Suggestions needed! I will try to use all of them!  
_


	2. Hawaii Part II: Death By Volcano

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, its characters, or its scripts.  
**_A/N_**: _A lot of people gave this idea! I thought of it, too!_  
**Credit For This Idea Goes To:** **finlaure; Fictionaire**  
_And me, haha_  
Note: I am not insulting Hawaiians in any way. I apologize if it comes off that way.  
_Everyone enjoy! Except you, Hollis…You, must suffer. :)  
---X---_  
**  
Hawaii Part II: Death By Volcano**

The locals chanted as they carried a hogtied Hollis closer to the volcano. Though she had no idea what they were saying, she knew it couldn't be good, or else they wouldn't be going toward the volcano.

Ash from eruptions long ago surrounded the mountain, and just laid there motionless, as if they were taunting her.  
She wondered what she'd done. Mann mentally filed through the events of the day;

After she had breakfast, she'd decided to go out to some of the souvenir shops, and learn more about the island of Lanai.  
She had been purchasing some items when she-

That was it!

Hollis would have headslapped herself if ropes weren't digging into her wrists and keeping her in place. She'd been practicing her Hawaiian vocabulary out in public…And she apparently had mistaken one word for another and ended up getting herself in trouble

Big trouble.  
Or, Niu Pilikia, as the locals put it.

Mann wondered how she was going to get herself out of this situation…

Aha! She would use the knife she kept in her back pocket!  
Slowly curling her fingers that were tied around her back, she reached into her back pocket.

Then, her face fell, and her features created a look of comical shock. The typical 'Oh crap…' moment.

She'd broken Gibbs' rule number nine.  
Hollis Mann had forgotten her knife.

Was there a chance for her now? Now that she'd broken one of Gibbs' most important rules?

Absolutely not.

Gibbs' rules were his own team's survival guide, and since she had forgotten her knife, she had what was coming to her.  
A harsh way of putting it, but also correct.

They were almost at the top now…Mann wondered how long she had left. Probably not long, especially since-

"Oof!" Hollis sputtered as she fell to the ground, facedown.

"Oops," one of the men said. He looked to the other man. "My bad."  
The other one nodded.

Mann tried to yell through the tape, but it just sounded like mumbling to everyone else.  
"That," the youngest, began with a scowl, "is most definitely not our language, either."  
"Let's just pick her back up," one of the other men suggested.

All of them nodded and picked Mann up, then continued up the volcano, until they reached the top.

They started their chanting again and with every few words, they would lunge her forward, as if to toss her into the mountain, only to bring her back towards themselves again.

Then, they threw her in front of them, and didn't bring her back.

"You crazy woman!"

Hollis never heard what he had yelled down the volcano because she'd already been immersed in the scorching, boiling lava.

All of this, and she still had no idea what she'd said.


End file.
